All This Suffering
by xAvenging Angelx
Summary: She's been hiding all this pain... She couldn't take it anymore and left Japan... The story of petalsarefallingxoxo's only way edited! “She’s my only sister,” Persona stated simply, “I’m not going to lose her again.” MxN with slight hints of other couples
1. It's Time

_**All this Suffering**_**  
**_**By xAvenging Angelx**_

_It's time_

**xXx**

"Brother, please?" a brunette coughed out blood. Her pale face was beaded in cold sweat as she lay in an uncomfortable position. Her left arm was twisted painfully behind her back with her right arm searching for a good place to rest on, without hurting the rest of her injured body. Her light brown hair was sprawled around her head and had splotches of blood. A pool of crimson blood was beside her as her brother knelt to aid her side. The clothes she was wearing couldn't even been seen for they were caked with the crimson substance.

"You think I'm going to let you stay here and get hurt?" a masked man in all black asked sarcastically. His lithe frame was visible through his dark clothing with his raven hair perfectly messed up. His lips were stained with black lipstick, same old Persona. He was kneeling down to examine the damage done to his sister. It wasn't very hard to pick out the critical injuries. He assumed that her rib cage was badly damaged and her left arm was fractured.

"Thank you…" Mikan gasped as she violently coughed off more blood. Her throat was dry from being dehydrated and all she taste was rust mixed with salt- blood's aftertaste.

"Hn," Persona looked away, not wanting to let his sister watch the crystal like tears run down his face. They streaked off of his cheeks, he never wanted to see his sister in this awful state, and it pained him too much. She was innocent, so why did kids always pick on her?

'_Damn it! I can NEVER save her from being hurt!' _he angrily thought to himself. He scooped up his sister and began to make his way to the hospital.

"Stupid bitch," Mikan mumbled as she fell into a state of unconsciousness. The blood ran down from her mouth to down her throat. Persona will make them pay; whoever did this to his beloved sister.

**xXx**

"Class settle down!" a gay blonde man yelled. His usual amused violet eyes shone of worry and distress. It has been a long time since Narumi had been at this level of sadness. 13 years to be exact… The day his sempai left him. He still was never fully recovered from that, but he always masked it with his childlike behavior- so no one could see his pain. Or the regret he felt.

As the class halted to a quiet period, seeing their teacher's unusual solemn mood. The gay man in a bright pink suit announced, "Mikan Sakura is now going to study at America from this day forth, right after she recovers from her unconscious state…"

Everyone in the class looked upset except for the school bitch: Luna who just smirked. Anna and Nonoko fell into loud sobs of tears. Echoes of their noisy sobs rang in the whole classroom. Tears were shed, not only from the two girls who could pass off as sisters… Twins to be exact. They contrasted in a lot of ways, but their polar opposites were what made them alike with Nonoko's navy hair and Anna's cotton candy pink one. Everyone cried in silence as they thought of their cheerful lady who had brighten their day with a heart melting smile and a tinkering laugh, except for the slut of course. Even Surmire had come to terms with Mikan, after that faithful day… After Natsume broke her heart, it was Mikan who had found her and offered her comfort. After that week that she hung out with her, their friendship developed deeply.

'_Mikan…' _a girl with violet eyes and a boy with crimson eyes thought uneasily at the same time. The two most unemotional people of Class B have showed their emotion for the first time ever. It was all thanks to the nullifier, who had touched their lives along with everyone else that she met.

Hotaru stalked out of the class with her boyfriend, the bunny boy, trailing behind her as Natsume jumped out of the window. No sound filled the room, except the two sobbing ladies while the rest of them were filled with utter dismay/shock. Yes, class B is going to miss their cheerful Miss Mikan, more than she could ever imagine. They can't even thank her enough for all the kind and wondrous things she had done in the past and present.

**xXx**

"No, Mikan, NO! You baka!" a once school renowned Ice Queen, but now a frail crying young lady wailed. Her fit was the loudest so far, surprisingly. All of her emotions had rushed out of her body as she started to whimper loudly. Her hands clutched on Mikan's pale slender fingers as if it was her life force.

The 13 year old with long shimmering hazel hair, fluttered her eyelids that held such long eyelashes as she spoke slowly as if it was hard for her to even breathe, "Hotaru… Smile… For me… When I'm gone… Promise me… You'll watch… Yourself… Ne?"

"Mikan! You baka!" Hotaru cried again as she griped her best friend's hand even tighter than before. Her friend couldn't leave just like that! It's IMPOSSIBLE! Mikan was like her sun in midst of a cloudy day. She was the first person that Hotaru could ever open up to and now she was leaving?! That was wrong… Deadly wrong.

"Hotaru, promise me one more thing?" Mikan's eyelashes brimmed with overflowing tears. She didn't want to see her best friend in this state. IT was unnerving because Hotaru was her rock, the stable one out of the two. She always came to Hotaru for help and her emotional problems, but Hotaru freaking out on her… She had no clue how to react, honestly.

"Hn," Hotaru said stoically, trying to keep her image, but crumpling apart with every passing moment.

"Don't tell Natsume… Don't tell him whatever you do… Promise me?" Mikan's petite body shook with uncontrolled sobs that she muffled out with hard and painful effort. No, she won't let Hotaru see her cry. She was always the crybaby, and she wanted to comfort Hotaru. She was sick of being taken care of and now this was her time to protect the man she loved and keep her friend from going psycho on her.

"Baka! He's the reason for all this!! Why shouldn't I tell him?!" Hotaru lost it as she screamed as her hands gripped on Mikan's fingers tighter. Mikan's fingers started to lose circulation as Mikan pasted on a gentle, but sorrowful smile upon her fair face.

"He doesn't know, nor NEEDS to know…" Mikan said patiently as she watched her best friend cry.

"Fine… But I'll kill her," Hotaru spoke with a murderous tone in her voice. Bitterly wiping away her tears, she stood up and promised Mikan that. It was the promise that she was going to keep- she couldn't let that bitch get away with it. Luna nearly took the life of Mikan's and she was going to pay… Dearly.

Mikan smiled as she dozed off.

**xXx**

"Hotaru," a blonde said tenderly as he held onto his Ice Queen. His aqua blue eyes gazed down at the girl that was sobbing into his muscular chest. The two stayed like this in the lobby of the hospital. Hotaru had started to cry as soon as she left Mikan's room. She couldn't get over how close to death Mikan was. What shocked her the most was the fact that she was leaving for America! A-M-E-R-I-C-A! That was a whole continent away from her!

"Why?! Why does she need to leave for America?!" she asked, hyperventilating. Her eyes were bright red.

"It's for the best…" Ruka trailed off. His cerulean blue eyes showed that he wasn't sure of his words, but he said it nonetheless. He'd circle around the world for the chick in his embrace. No matter how much she blackmailed him or annoyed him when they were younger, it would never interfere with his love for her.

"All that flame caster's fault!" she grunted in return.

"Don't blame it on my best friend," Ruka spoke as he looked at his girlfriend in the eye, even though it was a halfhearted attempt. Everyone except the flame caster knew about Luna's bitchy cold front. Well he knew that, but he didn't know what she plotted and did to harm one and let's put it at _"unique"_ student, but he knew that it was horrible. It was horrible to see Natsume after a mission, but seeing Mikan hurt? That was more than enough. Everyone cared for her; she was an angel… A person that no one wanted to see get hurt.

"Ruka…," Hotaru trailed off as she spoke again with a harsh tone, "You know it was his fault, so stop denying it!"

"Hotaru," the boy stared at his girlfriend as he kissed her passionately. Her mind ceased of her angry tirades and responded back to him. She placed her arms around his neck as Ruka's arms snaked around her waist and with one hand he stroked Hotaru's hair.

**xXx**

"Polka Dots," the boy with raven locks greeted his friend. Well, technically speaking, he's greeting his old crush. The crush that he never seemed to get over. With each passing year, he fell more deeply in love with her, but he would never admit it out loud.

"Hello," Mikan struggled to smile. She lifted her upper body, so she could sit and talk to Natsume- She wanted to appear as normal as possible. She didn't want him to worry over her. She'd rather see him angry at her than to see him get upset over her. Though she found that very unlikely, she knew that he would never return her affections. Oh how wrong she was…

"Baka, you got yourself hurt, again," he spoke plainly, trying to mask his concern.

Mikan looked away so she didn't have to show him her pain. He came visited her just to call her an idiot? How typical of him… He didn't even tell her to get well soon or that he'll miss her. All he had to say was that she was an idiot. Well, why should be care over her? She pasted on a bitter smile as she collected herself.

"Leaving Japan, huh?" he straddled his chair as she turned to glance at him.

"Yeah…"

"Hn."

"Say, Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"You're happy right? I mean you got your sister back and all…"

"Is the unconsciousness affecting your brain?"

"Answer the question."

"I guess…"

"Okay, that's good… Now leave… I need my rest," Mikan shooed Natsume out of her hospital room with a little white lie. He shrugged his shoulder and walked away without a padding of his footsteps. She gazed as he got up and left the room she was occupying without making a fuss or noise. He is the Black Cat after all…

When he got his back turned, he regretted it. He hated having that feeling. The flutter in his stomach and how his throat got constricted. That damn pride always got into the way of him confessed to her and now she was going to America. Fuck that. He might never see him again and she didn't know of how he felt. All he got to say was nice going. That was a real smooth move, not telling her.

Meanwhile back in the room that he left, Mikan had shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She was put at ease after his visit. After his words, though it wasn't much, she felt more at rest.

'**If only he knew,' **Mikan thought sadly before she fell into her deep slumber.

**xXx**

"Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura… She's going to a special star and in the dangerous ability," the teacher in America announced. She had medium blonde hair and a medium height. Her lapis blue dress shirt brought out her eyes and matched her chic black skirt. All in all, she was average looking. Most of the regular humans in the world would think of her as a normal person, but she had the Mind Control Alice. A very dangerous and rare Alice, therefore she wore simple jewelry that were Alice controllers. She bore three rings on her left hand, two rings on her right hand, and an earring in her right cartilage.

"Hello," Mikan looked at everyone with her beautiful hazel eyes narrowed down to slits… She's going to start out differently at this school. She'll be tough and stay to myself. It's too much of an effort to act cheerful and happy all the time for her.

"Sit next to Masao in the back row on the far left," the teacher spoke as Mikan grinned at the boy that she saw. They had known each other for a very long time. They practically grew up together until Masao had to transfer to America. Mikan had missed him dearly ever since then.

He had shaggy surfer raven black hair, which usually wouldn't look good on a typical Asian, looked extremely good on him. His bangs were cut on a slant; the longest covered his right ice blue eye. The two colored eyes gene ran in his family for many generations. Even if you see his family members with both eyes the same color, they had an ice blue or light brown eye under the color contact. He had a light coffee skin tone without any blemishes and was chased after many girls for his good looks. His left chocolate brown eye that was visible shone brightly when he caught a glimpse of the woman that was walking towards him.

"It's been long… Mikan," he whispered to her.

"I know…" she whispered back as they gave each other a high five. Boy, this is going to be good. Only, who is this Masao?

**xXx**

_**Ending Notes:**__**Hello everyone! This is the edited version of my other story, All This Pain. Like it said in the All This Pain author's note "So if you see an 'Avenging Angel' posting, it's me!" I just couldn't bare to delete my stories in the process of editing them, so I just made another account.**_

_**So this was my third ever fanfiction story, and review it please! I added a lot more details to this than the original version. Everything is accepted, even flames. An author is not a true author until she accepts true criticism. If you spot any grammar or spelling error, please let me know : )**_

_**So other than that, please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, && REVIEW!**_


	2. Moving Back

_**All this Suffering**_**  
**_**By xAvenging Angelx**_

_Moving back_

**xXx**

"_Hello, Hotaru!" a cheerful brunette shouted as she ran across a beautiful meadow with a shimmering lake that was a sparkling blue, to hug her best friend. The meadow had the greenest grass that there ever was and flowers grew at the edge of it. It was breathtakingly beautiful, but oddly suspicious. Where the hell were they, was the thought that ran through Hotaru's mind before she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her. _

"_M-Mikan?" a violet-eyed girl appeared stunned as she reluctantly let her best friend hug her. She didn't know where her baka gun had gone, thus she couldn't hit her friend. Though, it had been a long time and she hasn't seen Mikan in such a long time. What the hell, maybe just this once she'll let Mikan hug her. The element of surprise always, ALWAYS stunned people, including the notorious Ice Queen._

"_I'm SO sorry!" Mikan bawled as soon as Hotaru pushed her off her (Hotaru's) petite body. Well, once a crybaby, always a crybaby. Tears of joy and apology ran down her cheeks as Hotaru carefully wiped them off, avoiding the snot as bets as she could. Sympathy was in her violet purple eyes as she gazed at her friend. _

"_What is it now baka?"_

"_I'm SO sorry for not contacting you until now, but America is way harder than Japan because now I go on missions and things!" she cried in her high soprano voice._

"_Whatever, baka," Hotaru shrugged nonchalantly, though inside she was relieved that she saw her best friend once more._

"_Oh! Have I ever mentioned that I'm a multi-Alice user?" the brunette asked in her usual high-pitched voice, but only now it had a musical ring to it. Over the course of two years, she grew up. Hotaru marveled at the fact that the idiot could actually change. Mikan had grown to be medium height with a healthy dose of curves, but on a skinny body. _

"_No…"_

"_Well, I have CES, it stands to copy, erase, and steal!" Mikan said in a singsong tune as if she was reciting facts for history class. _

"…" _Hotaru watched Mikan with wide eyes._

"_So Hotaru, how has it been? I mean, it's been 2 years since I left," Mikan chirped as she sat down next to her violet-eyed friend. She wore her usual sunny smile; the one everyone back in Japan had missed for two years. It was 2 years too much for them all. _

"_It's been… ugh… Luna has gotten bitcher. Everyone, but them misses you a lot. After you left… No one smiled for a week," Hotaru rolled her eyes._

"_Aw, and I thought that they wouldn't miss me," Mikan sighed. She was touched that her classmates liked her. She was almost positive that they all saw her as bumbling idiot who barely passed the Alice standards. Though, over the two years she changed that all around. She had accelerated her learning and her IQ rivaled Hotaru's and Natsume's now. _

"… _How'd you get into my dreams anyway?" Hotaru asked, trying to bury her curiosity, though she failed at that attempt._

"_Well… The academy made me learn and perfect all the Alices the world, so I used one of them with permission from the Head," Mika explained._

"_Oh… Are you coming back to Japan any time soon?" the purple haired girl asked._

"_Umm… Masao said something about us going to Japan in a week or so…" Mikan scratched her head with a sheepish smile playing on her lips. Her IQ may have increased at a remarkable rate, but she was still the same old Mikan._

"_So you met Masao… Are both of you coming back to Japan?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Are people going to know about Masao and who he really is? Or is he going to be kept a secret as he has been all of these years?"_

"_Hmm… Only you, Anna, Nonoko, Surmire, and Masao… Heheheh, everyone else will just see him," Mikan chuckled. _

_Hotaru nodded as she heard what her best friend had to say about that. She commented in return on the subject on Masao, "I think he is much more suited for you Mikan. He's a lot better than Natsume."_

"_Ok… Well, I got to go or else I'll be late for class…" Hotaru trailed off when she saw that her friend was contemplating on what she had just said. Both of them knew the outcome of that statement and it wasn't all that complicated. _

"_Aw, okay… See you," the brunette said with sadness in her eyes as she sat up to hug her best friend. Surprisingly, Hotaru didn't push her away and let herself be hugged._

"_See you in a week," Hotaru had a thin smile playing on her lips._

**xXx**

"Masao?" a petite brunette whimpered as she folded all her clothes as neatly as she could. The more packed in the clothes were, the less she had to carry. She tossed in her I-pod that she acquired from the Central Town that was a replica of the one in Japan.

"Hmm?" a voice called back from the kitchen in their shared room. The baritone tone sounded as if he really didn't care what the brunette wanted.

"You're seriously coming with me?" she asked wide-eyed as she watched her roommate enter her room. He had shiny black hair with only his chocolate brown eye showing as usual. That was his way of hiding his family's powerful mark with covering his eye than to wear those damn colored contacts. He looked friendly enough, but had an aura around him that made people back off. Only the ones with courage could approach him with a bright smile as what Mikan had done years before.

"Yep, someone has to come with you. You'd probably get mugged at the airport or something and someone needs to be there to protect you," he stated as he playfully ruffled her soft honey brown hair, as an older brother would do towards a younger sister in affection.

"Hey! Girls get raped, guys get mugged slash beat up," Mikan replied defiantly. Well, she caught on quickly to the culture of Americans…

"But you're too ugly for someone wanting to rape you, obviously," the two colored eyed boy said with a grin. The comment that he spoke had earned him a hard slap on his arm. He didn't wince nor show a face of pain, but the impact had stung.

"I can't wait to see my brother again! It's been a long time," she announced happily, changing the topic so Masao wouldn't say anything stupid as she put her folded clothes into the luggage cases.

"Nice, I would like to see him again," the man with chocolate eye replied sincerely.

"Heheheh, the flight's in 2 hours from now…" Mikan looked at her cell phone before abruptly closing it and stuffing it into her pocket. It was a blackberry storm, one of the hottest items in this country faraway from her native land. As much as she picked up on the culture, she missed Japan greatly. She missed all the great people that she had to leave behind thanks to that one little bitch. Oh well, at least she can finally go back.

"I'm all set," he said as he wheeled in his own suitcase.

Mikan laughed at her roommate as they prepared for their flight to Japan.

**xXx**

"Ew, did you see that?! She was all over you," the brunette wrinkled up her face as the flight attendant was out of earshot. She HAD been all over Masao. She leaned close to him, giving him a clear view of her cleavage and such while batting her eyes in a flirty way. When she left she gave him a wink that Mikan could barf at. The fact that was more disgusting was that the attendant had been at least 5 years older than Masao himself. Talk about a desperate act. A 20 year old shouldn't be making such moves on a 15 year old, especially after Masao gave all of the signals that he wasn't interested.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible," he shrugged, grinning as Mikan slapped his arm hard for being so conceited.

"WHAT?!" he asked in mock annoyance. He glared at Mikan with his chocolate brown eye.

"Don't be so obnoxious!" the honey brown haired girl scolded with a huff as Masao rubbed his arm.

"I'll be whatever I want to be and you can't stop me," he answered as he stuck out his tongue childishly. Even if the two of them were teenagers, a couple of years near adulthood, they acted like immature children around each other. They both feed off of each other's energy.

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"Excuse me, but young couples shouldn't fight so early in life… It gets you nowhere," an elderly lady spoke as she patted her husband's hand as he beamed down on her. The elderly lady offered a smile of wisdom before nestling her head in the hollow base of her husband's neck. She stopped brown-nosing in Mikan's and Masao's affairs and turned her attention to her husband.

"Umm… Thanks for the advice?" Mikan said as she glared at Masao. Everywhere they went, everyone mistook them for a couple. It's unnerving! She was single and she liked being in that status unlike most of the females of the world who desperately want a man.

"What now?" he asked as he lay back in his seat. He placed on a pair of headphones over his ears, waiting for the angry tirade to come out before he could turn on the television.

"Did you see that?! That woman thinks we're a couple!" the angered brunette hissed. She clearly was upset about that fact. Anyone within a 50 mile radius could feel that she was ticked off badly.

"She can think whatever she wants to think. We can't let that affect us because we already know the truth," he stated. Mikan's eyebrow's shot up at how mature that sounded, especially considering that she thought of Masao's IQ average and not very bright.

"Humph, I hate it when you make sense," Mikan pouted cutely as she crossed her arms. A frown was place upon her lips as she began to itch her left eye. Her stupid colored contact hurt like hell. She wondered all of the possible reasons why it could be hurting her.

"That doesn't work on me… Unless I'm that Natsume," Masao grinned at Mikan who just frowned, not finding the statement as funny as Masao hoped.

"You know what you should do?" Mikan spoke softly as she looked out of her window.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Masao looked at our brunette as he said, "Sorry."

Mikan faked a smile that didn't touch her wide hazel brown eyes as she said in a tone that was too high pitched to be normal, "It's ok."

**xXx**

"HELLO, WELCOME TO TOKYO JAPAN!!" a gay looking man greeted the two at the airport. He was wearing a filly white short sleeve shirt with a hot pink jacket. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans was what he wore on the bottom and a pair of off-white converse was at his feet. His hair was carefully placed in a high ponytail. He could pass off as a woman, which he did. It was sad, but he was a straight man.

"Hello, Narumi-sensei," Mikan hugged him lightly with a huge grin plastered on her angelic features as Masao shook his hand with much enthusiasm.

"MIKAN YOU'RE BACK!!" he jumped with glee as he tackled Mikan with a hug again. His voice was a pitch higher than the normal baritone voice of the men in the world. When he screamed, Mikan was sure he could fit perfectly as a soprano if he was in a chorus class.

"Yeah, I am…" she sweat dropped at how much enthusiasm the older man contained. Even if he was 80, she knew in her heart that he would still react as strongly as this. Narumi wasn't the type of man who would hide all of his emotions under a distant mask, but hid his emotions under a cheerful and bubbly mask. A disguise that no one had been able to tell for 15 years.

"Follow me!" he chirped happily as he led the two into the parking lot where a sleek black limo was waiting.

"Don't you think he dresses…Erm, a little bit on the eccentric side?" Masao whispered in Mikan's ear as he eyed wearily on what Narumi was wearing.

"This is him on his good days," Mikan smiled proudly at her old teacher as Masao thought to himself, _'Is this teacher gay or what?'_

**xXx**

"EVERYONE!" Narumi shouted as he burst into the classroom all unexpected. His violet eyes were filled with joy and excitement that some students wondered about what the news will be since Narumi is a neglectful person when it came to his duties as a teacher. Also the joy in his eyes had disappeared long after his favorite pupil went off to America. They were curious about what excited him so very much.

"HELP ME!!" The sub cried over to the actual teacher.

"No," he grinned at the now sobbing hysterically sub as he went on, "We're going to have two new students! Well, both of them have been in Alice Academy before, but transferred to America a while ago. Please welcome back, Miss Mikan Sakura and Mister Masao Azumi!"

"Hello, everyone," the brunette flashed her usual 100 watt smile as Masao just waved. He wore a distant look as he studied all of the students sitting in the class. He saw Hotaru, that woman had never changed since they had last met. When his eyes locked on Natsume, he clenched his teeth and made a fist. He was going to get it. He was surprised that the idiot described him perfectly.

"What's you Alice?"

"Marry me!"

"Go out with me!"

"I love you!"

"No! I love you more!"

"Bitch! Lay off! Mr. Hottie is MINE!"

"Nuh-uh! He is totally mine, you bitches!"

"Whore! He's my boyfriend."

"Yeah right, Slut!"

Random stuff were asked as Masao sweat dropped as he said plainly in his usual unemotional baritone voice, "Sorry, but I don't date. Real sorry to disappoint all of you wonderful ladies out there."

"Dude, what's your Alice?" a cold irritated voice demanded, his voice rang out from the rest of the murmurs and gossips buzzing around the room from the children in the class. The frosty tone had been husky and baritone, it matched Masao's voice, only a fraction deeper and way more sexier.

"Rude aren't we?" Masao shot back without skipping a heart beat as he crossed his arms across his chest in defiance as his brown eye had a challenging look to it. He shifted his head a little to the right side so that everyone could catch a glimpse of his startling ice blue eye. Everyone knew that it was a strong symbol of something, but they didn't know what it meant.

"Answer the question," demanded the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. He had his feet propped up against his desk and his arms crossed behind his head. With one eye open and with his back arched back, the people around him could see his hardened abs that he got over the years of going on missions for Persona.

"Yeah, answer it, Masao," Mikan whispered to him. She didn't want her _cousin_ on her mother's side to stir up some weird gossip that would be heard about all over the academy. It was a fresh start for him because no one remembered that he had been on Alice Academy's grounds before and she didn't want something vile get started about him.

"Whatever, I'm a multi-Alice user, I have ice and cloning," Masao said simply with a straight face. A collect of gasps were sounded through the room with more whispers going all around the room. A multi-Alice user was very rare among them; it was practically scandalous. An elemental Alice with the Alice to clone? Masao wasn't a person that the students in Class B would want to reckon with…all except for Natsume, of course.

"Yes, and both students will be special stars and in the dangerous ability class for their mix," Narumi chimed in happily, braking all of the gossips that steadily increased with all of the words that streamed out of the mouths of the three in the front of the room. What next to expect? Mikan got pregnant?

"So the no-star became a special star? Figure that out," a snotty voice called out. It belonged to a platinum blonde haired girl who was popping winterberry gum flavored bubbles. She had her uniform exposing her double D cupped chest and her skirt was adjusted so that her bum was barely covered. Her make-up was put in a smoky, slutty fashion.

"Got a problem with that?" Mikan asked coldly as she disappeared and reappeared behind the girl that offended her. Everyone in the class was astounded at how fast Mikan was to go from the front to the class to the offending girl's desk.

The girl rolled her eyes as if Mikan wasn't important enough for her to answer to. That irked Mikan more as she pushed her roughly against the wall. Her left ice-cold hand was placed at Luna's throat with a dagger made out of ice in her other hand, pointing threateningly an inch away from Luna's neck. Everyone assumed that Masao had made it for Mikan, but they were mistaken. Mikan had conjured it up as she said in a deadly tone, "Answer. Me. Goddamnit. Or what? Cat got your tongue?"

The girl turned out to be none other, than the infamous and slutty to the point where it's sick, Luna. The one who was part of the reason that Mikan had to leave to go to America.

"Mikan stop it," Hotaru called out in her usual stoic voice. Everyone was concerned at how she sounded a bit uncertain. Her violet eyes stared at how much her best friend has changed as her hands were working at warp speed to finish an invention that she had been working on since Mikan had visited her dream. Yeah, she knew Mikan was a tiny bit violent at times… Well mostly whenever she was with Natsume, but it was never to this extent. The old Mikan that she knew from when they were thirteen year olds would never think of handling a dagger or pushing someone against the wall. The Dangerous Ability Class had changed her greatly.

"Whatever," Mikan rolled her eyes as she shoved Luna to the ground with the ice dagger standing upright up a few centimeters away from Luna's body.

"Well, everyone you see, Mikan is a multi-Alice user too--!" Hotaru and Masao clapped a hand onto the teacher mouth as Mikan swiftly made a grab for Hotaru's baka gun and shot the teacher unemotionally. No one had noticed how one of her eyes went ice blue from the time that Luna had offended her because it quickly changed to its usually hazel color after she shot Narumi.

"They don't need to know," Mikan said quietly so that only Hotaru, Masao, Narumi, and the black cat who had excellent ears, could hear. Everyone else was still riled up from the Luna and Mikan incident. They had missed a crucial fact that Narumi had started to say- Mikan was a multi-Alice user.

"Anyways, where will I sit?" Masao changed to subject so as Narumi said while rubbing the sore spot on the very top of his head, "Mikan is paired up with Natsume and Masao with Luna. Adieu everyone!"

The teacher fled the class, not wanting to be there as he could feel that the real trouble was brewing and was threatening to spill. He had paired up both of them with each other's enemy. Mikan hated Luna and Masao hated Natsume. It crossed fired and Narumi didn't want to be caught for setting it up like that,

"I'm ditching," Mikan grumbled darkly with a roll of her hazel eyes as she walked out of the class with Masao and Hotaru following her like her own personal minions.

'_Is that really Mikan?' _everyone thought to themselves. Usually it was Natsume who decided to ditch all of the free periods, but now it was the nullifier's turn to be badass. They glanced at her stance with her lower portion of her body facing the door and her upper portion of her body twisted to face the class with a frown placed on her facial features.

"Oh, umm… Anna, Nonoko, and Surmire?" Mikan suddenly asked as she turned around sharply as her eyes locked on two twin-like girls and forest green haired girl who gazed back, smiling.

"Yeah?" the two girls asked in unison, they weren't fazed by Mikan apparently and weren't a bit terrified about talking to her. Surmire simply stared at Mikan, waiting for what the nullifier had to say to her. She was glad that she was mentioned in Mikan's close-knit group of friends.

"Do you mind coming with us?"

The two girls looked at each other as they nodded and left the class with Surmire leading in front of them. The three of them looked pleased that they were chosen to accompany their best friend after two years of separation from her. Out of all of the people in Class B, they had been specially requested from Mikan herself. Everyone stared at the retreating figures of the girls and one guy, even the person in the shadows.

'_Looks like she's back…' _a masked man smirked as he got out of his posture of leaning against tree that he stood next to and looked into the classroom. He jumped up on a branch and disappeared into the comfort zone of the shadows.


	3. Remember me?

_**All this Suffering**__**  
**_**By xAvenging Angelx**

_**Remember me?**_

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

**xXx**

Natsume tapped a finger against the wood of his desk in slight annoyance ever since he had saw the male that had entered the room with Mikan. He's crimson red eyes were blazing in fury, getting darker and darker by the second. His long time brother made way to his desk, the only person that actually attempted. He knew that he wouldn't get burned, unlike most of the concerned people in the class. Even Koko didn't try to read his mind… And that was saying a lot. The flame caster took one short side-glance at Ruka before glancing away.

"Hn," he muttered his acknowledgment as he nodded stiffly in Ruka's direction.

"Well?" Ruka asked with a bemused look upon his angelic face. He wanted to know what was Natsume's plan to fall Mikan back into his clutches. Everyone in the class, except for Mikan herself, knew that Natsume fancied the girl. Even far after she left for America. He kept his gaze on Natsume as he continuously stroked his pet bunny's silky white fur. If the animal were a cat, it would have been purring in self-indulgence.

"What do you mean by well?" Natsume asked as he arched a raven eyebrow at his best friend. He knew full on well what Ruka was getting at, but he won't admit it. The infamous Black Cat was a stubborn one indeed. Wouldn't admit to his problems or thoughts that brought stress to him. He was kind of like a Virgo; sometimes they tire themselves out just by thinking too much. At least, it wasn't because of missions.

"Mikan Sakura, is the two words enough for you?" Ruka asked boldly as he challenged Natsume to a silent duel.

"What about that polka dot panties wearer?" Natsume asked casually. He had conveniently opened his manga and began to put his interest in it. He wondered if Ruka would get his actions and leave him the hell alone. Probably not, that Bunny lover was too dense to get the silent meanings or just ignore them all together.

"Don't play dumb with me, Natsume," Ruka snapped as he narrowed his aqua blue eyes at him. He was angry at the fact that Mikan was here and Natsume seemed unfazed. He was also angry at the fact that Natsume had no idea about the reason why Mikan was sent away in the first place. He was annoyed at the situation as it was, this is not good. He was the most patient out of everyone, it seemed, so really. Natsume shouldn't be testing out thin ice.

"No idea what you're speaking of Ruka," Natsume nonchalantly replied as he flipped the page of his manga. I guess, he wanted to test out the short string of impatience. What are best friends for? –sarcastic in tone-

"Listen to me, and listen well, Natsume," Ruka hissed as all of his emotion was suddenly unplugged and free to spread. He was so sick of being the nice guy; the one who had no backbone. He was so sick of Natsume's nonchalant and Mikan hiding her pain. He continued on, "Sooner or later you're going to have to admit to Mikan about your little not so secret crush on her. If you don't, you'll regret it, mark my words."

With that, he turned on his heels and strutted away as Natsume called out behind him after a considering thought…if whatever took Ruka to explode like that, it must have been serious, "I call later."

Ruka turned and gave a tiny smile as he shook his head sadly, _'You're too stubborn Natsume… It's going to cost you one day._'

**xXx**

"Oh my gosh Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko squealed unhappily as they heard of the secret life Mikan had while Luna and her followers tortured her.

Mikan nodded solemnly, while she tucked back the hidden necklace around her neck as she spoke in her high soprano voice, "That's why I left for America… I hope you can forgive me."

"Aw, Mikan! It's us who should apologize! We should've known and did something about it!" Anna and Nonoko said in perfect synch as they launched big bear hugs at Mikan.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us this Mikan," Surmire commented after Anna and Nonoko unattached themselves from Mikan after a moment or two. Mikan gave her a half-smile and Surmire acted on instinct. She went over and hugged Mikan. Dogs and cats have a way of knowing someone suffering in pain and were immediately there to comfort that person. Surmire having the cat-dog Alice; wanted to cry for Mikan. Surmire gazed at Mikan after she let go for a moment and then walked a pace or two back to where she stood originally.

"Aren't you going to explain about me?" Masao asked, slightly miffed that Mikan left him out of the loop when she was explaining her life. He was HER closest cousin, he demanded respect you know! He ran his fingers through his hair and stared at Mikan in a playful annoyed look.

"Anna, Nonoko… I'd like to introduce you to my obnoxious spoiled little demon of a cousin on my mother's side, Masao Azumi," Mikan stated as she pointed at Masao. She let out a giggle and winked at Masao.

"Hey! I'm not obnoxious or spoiled!" Masao complained lightly as he's warm chocolate brown eyes filled with feigned hurt.

"Sure, whatever," Mikan rolled her eyes as Masao swatted her lightly on the arm, "You're like Persona. In denial of being obnoxious and arrogant and in YOUR case, spoiled."

"Mikan, Koko and I have some plans, talk to you late alright?" Surmire interrupted the little dispute as politely as she could muster. She didn't mean that Koko and her were dating, just that they were like siblings and were there for each other.

"Yeah, and Anna and I have to go test out a few things and work out the kinks," Nonoko spoke up after Surmire. Anna nodded in agreement to Nonoko's sentence. She really wanted to test out her new recipe for apple pies and see if it'll work with a little boost from Nonoko's potion.

"Okay, wait! Since I'm now a special star, can you two and Anna join me for a sleepover?" Mikan asked excitedly as her voice bubbled with enthusiasm. Her eyes sparkled with hope, who can possibly say no to that face?

"Meet you there, 6 pm," Anna called over her shoulder as she and Nonoko scurried away. Surmire nodded and smiled at Mikan softly as she turned and walked the other way from where Anna and Nonoko scurried off to.

"You're coming right Hotaru?" Mikan asked as her face was in full on puppy mode. Her lips were pouting and her wide hazel eyes got even wider if that was possible.

"You've been gone for 2 years, how can I not?" Hotaru answered breezily as she made her way back to her room to finish up her latest invention.

Mikan smiled at her back as she called, "Bring Ruka too!"

"Yeah, whatever," Hotaru replied with a roll of her eyes. She walked away in the direction of Surmire, meaning that she was heading back to class. Masao excused himself and walked in a completely different way than the rest of the girls, if that was possible with a two-way intersection of the hallway. When everyone left Mikan alone and to herself, she silently trudged into the hallway where Anna and Nonoko went down, alone, making way to her room, before a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Mikan…" a masculine voice whispered as Mikan turned around excitedly as she gave him a hug right back.

"Persona!!" she grinned as her whole face lit up with joy.

The one and only," the jet-black haired man smirked as he let himself be enveloped into a hug. It was always good to have his sister back home where she belonged. It was what their parents would've wanted… If they were still alive.

"I missed you…" Mikan cried as Persona combed through her hair.

"I missed you too, kitty," Persona said in the same deep tone as always. Persona always had a thing for making up nicknames, but for his favorite students and his sister, he always referred to them as kitties or cats in Natsume's case.

She grinned through the tears brought down her face as she said, "Aw, I'm all grown up now, why do you still call me kitty?"

"Coz I haven't seen you in 2 years so I got a right to call you that," Persona smirked.

"Yeah… Good reason," Mikan said sarcastically, "Very good reason. Why don't you call a kitty, Mikan?"

"Anyways…" Persona waved off, "Since you're now in the dangerous ability type class, you have a mission at 1 in the morning. Get your beauty rest, Mikan, or else you'd be dead… Literally."

"Gotcha, meet you by the front gates then," Mikan said as she waved goodbye to her older brother as they both vanished. To herself, she mused about if Persona actually WANTED her to be dead. If so, HE WAS A BIG MEANIE!

**xXx**

"Masao…" a man wearing a white mask greeted stoically. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping. His jet-black hair was spiked up and jewelry adorned him. He kept on his Controlling devices 24/7 unlike most of his students in the dangerous ability.

"Yes, how may I help you today?" Masao asked in a polite sarcastic tone as he rolled his chocolate brown eyes. Can this man get anymore creepier? Masao is just walking and the man randomly shows up! Masao wondered if Persona had a secret Alice that he never told anyone about. It was called the Stalker Alice because that's what he should've gotten instead of the Death Alice.

"How was my sister?" Persona pressed onto his little cousin. Well, he wasn't little… Anymore. Masao was catching up to him. Persona wondered if he should start wearing high-heeled boots to feel taller. I mean, Natsume and Masao were almost to his height… AND THEN HE'S GOING TO FEEL SHORT! Well, Mikan was at his shoulder level, but she was different… She was a girl.

"She has been good. Obviously because _**I **_was there and could protect her," Masao answered in mock arrogance. He crossed his arms and mocked Persona's appearance. The only difference was that his hair was shaggy and Persona's was spiked up.

"Arrogant now aren't we?" Persona smirked.

"Got it from you cousin," Masao replied evenly.

"I'm not arrogant," Persona huffed.

"Sure you aren't… Tell yourself that if it makes you feel any better."

"I am not arrogant."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Hn."

"See?! You agree with me!" Masao said in a superior tone as he smirked, "But who would disagree with me? I'm incredibly handsome and smart. I'm just irresistible."

"Whatever, keep taking care of her for me," Persona said (understatement), more like ordered as he started to dissolve.

"'Course I will. Still overprotective I see," Masao replied.

"She's my only sister," Persona stated simply, "I'm not going to lose her again."

Masao nodded as the mysterious masked man disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared. It was too bad he didn't come and leave in a puff of smoke because that would be cool. Masao shook his head and trudged away to wherever he wanted to go to in the first place.

**xXx**

"Yay! Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko, Surmire!!" Mikan stood up and went over to hug her three best friends and sister (figure of speech). Even Hotaru didn't pull away since Mikan hadn't hugged her in person for over 2 years and secretly she missed them… Not that she would ever admit that.

"You're room is amazing!" Anna breathed out as she surveyed the room.

It had off-white walls with gold colored curtains covering the large windows. The skylight made the room bask in the warm sunlight. There were a off-white couch with gold linings and a love seat with the exact design. There was a gold colored blanket covering the top part of the couches. A silver flat screen T.V had all the play stations, wii, DVD and VHS players. To top it all off there was a fireplace. The room that it led to was the kitchen.

Mikan looked around the room and began to laugh a tinkering sounding one as she shook her head slowly.

"Anna dear, this is the living room for all the special star students. The light blue door with Mikan Sakura written in gold is my room," Mikan corrected her friend, "But this is an awesome room."

"Oh," Anna replied as she nodded as she understood how the special stars functioned now.

"So… Where's Ruka?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

Hotaru shrugged her narrow shoulders as she replied in a stoic tone, "He was busy with Natsume and he couldn't come with me…"

"And you let him get away with that?" Nonoko asked with her eyebrow raised. Everyone knew what that infamous Hotaru wanted, she'll get… She had her ways with blackmail.

"I respect his privacy," Hotaru shrugged again, "Enough about Ruka, what are we going to do Mikan?"

"Well can Anna make the snacks?" Mikan asked her pink haired friend.

"Yup," she made her way to the kitchen that Mikan pointed out to her.

"While she makes it, we'll set up the room," Mikan suggested cheerfully as she started to shift the couches to make room for 6 sleeping bags.

"You can help any time, you know," Mikan huffed as the only boy in the room, Masao, who kept to himself, made several clones of himself.

"I got it Mikan, you and your friends go pick the movie and stuff," the real Masao gently pulled Mikan away from the couch and pushed it effortlessly with another one of him.

"Okay take your pick… Reruns of TV shows or a movie?" Mikan asked as she turned to face Nonoko and Hotaru.

"Reruns," they both said in unison.

"Of…?" Mikan prodded.

"Charmed," Hotaru replied.

"Friends," Nonoko said.

"One Tree hill," Surmire stated.

At that moment, Anna came into the room carrying two trays. One held a bowl of chips and an assortment of dips. The other tray had a large cheese pizza that was freshly made with a bowl of punch courtesy of Anna.

"I'll get the plates and cups," Nonoko offered as she dashed into the kitchen to retrieve them in haste.

"So… Anna, what TV show do you want to watch?" Mikan asked for the pink haired girl's opinion.

"Gossip Girl," she stated simply as Nonoko reappeared with the utensils. Meanwhile, Hotaru was busy fixing up an invention that does who-knows-what.

"Well this is bad… Four choices and so little time," Mikan piped up playfully.

"Actually no. This invention will help us decide," Hotaru smirked as Mikan squealed in delight, "You're the best Hotaru!"

The five some waited in anticipation and giddy to find out which reruns they are going to watch. I wonder how they got all excited, especially Masao…

"It's settled! One Tree Hill!" Mikan cried out as she took a box set of One Tree Hill season one out of the many collections of DVDs and VHS.

"Let's get started for chick times with an additional boy," Mikan spoke up in a happy tone as Masao groaned. He didn't want to be told twice that he was going to be the only guy there. Shame on Ruka!

**xXx**

"Black Cat," a voice purred. It belonged to the cold heart pretender, Persona.

"What is it?" a boy with jet black haired snapped in annoyance. First Mikan and her new boyfriend and now this. Could this day get anymore worse?!

"Mission 1 in the morning, don't be late… You'll be getting a new partner," the voice answered coolly as he left. Vanished is more corrected, it's Persona's thing to appear one moment and disappear the next.

"Great, this day keeps getting better," Natsume groaned as he went into his room. His fingers ran through his locks of raven hair.

**xXx**

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why are all of you people in MY living room?!" a voice bellowed as Natsume glanced around the room with his ruby red eyes narrowing down on Masao. Who invited him here?! He hated him with a burning passion. He wanted him to die in a hole AND NOW HE'S IN THE SAME LIVING ROOM AS NATSUME!

"What is it?" Mikan asked coolly.

"Why are there people in here?!" Natsume hissed his unanswered question again, only without all of the cursing.

"Hey, you don't own this place you know. FYI, Mikan and I live here now and these people are our guests," Masao glared at the boy as he stuffed his face with chips covered in French onion dip. It was so good and he couldn't help himself. Anna was a really good cook!

"Glutton," Mikan, Hotaru, and Natsume mumbled as they each rolled their eyes.

"What did you call me?!" Masao glared at everyone but Anna and Nonoko. And of course, Surmire, who just kept to herself. She was in love with One Tree Hill and she didn't want to remove her eyes from the television screen. Life was too good to do that.

"Well… You're eating basically all of the chips… I mean really, the rest of us had barely touched the food and here you are, gobbling down on them," Mikan suggested.

"I'm a growing boy… Can't help it," Masao shrugged.

"Anyways, Natsume, go away!" Hotaru said rudely as she pointed her baka gun dangerously at him.

"Gladly," Natsume retorted as he stormed past all of the girls and made way to a black painted door with Natsume written in fiery red paint. He slammed the door extremely loud.

"Umm… Hotaru, don't you think that was mean?" Mikan sweat dropped as Hotaru gingerly placed down her baka gun that she cherished oh so much.

"Nope. It would've been meaner if I cussed him out, which I didn't. So give me credit," she responded as she quickly grabbed the bowl of chips away from Masao's reach.

"I agree with Hotaru," Anna and Nonoko nodded.

Surmire snorted, "If I was Hotaru, I would've kicked his balls then and there. I would've myself… But One Tree Hill is TOO good to miss out! Oh my God, can you believe that Nicky is Jake's daughter's mother? That's just… Oh my God."

"Wow… The two sweetest girls had gone bad," Mikan was wide-eyed as she clucked her tongue in mock disapproval and to Surmire she replied, "I know right?! You could barely see that coming! Lucas is pretty fine, don't you think?"

"No way! Nathan is fineR," Surmire protested as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

**xXx**

"Night everyone!!" a brunette cheerfully announced as they each started to drift off in sleep. It was about 11:30ish and somehow the rest of them felt oddly sleepy. It was probably because of Mikan's sleeping Alice that she found useful in cases like these.

She felt bad because she had to leave so soon. The only person she let stay awake with her was Masao, but only because he's always been there for her when she did missions. It's like their tradition to help prepare each other for them.

"Ready for the mission, Mikan?" a voice asked.

"It's only 11:30, Persona," she answered back.

"I know… But you should get prepared," he said as he vanished into thin air.

"Your brother is creepy," Masao said as he handed Mikan a cup of coffee.

"Well, He's MY creepy brother and YOUR creepy cousin. You have it worse because I'm already userd to him," Mikan sighed as she gulped her coffee.

"Hmm… Your mission is tonight?" Masao asked.

"Yep," Mikan started looking through her suitcases for her mission stuff.

"Persona said mine's next week," Masao smirked as he dodged a flying book, which happened to be the dictionary with a hard cover. Man, was he glad to dodge that.

"Lucky," she whined as she continued to dig in her suitcase, "That's not fair! How come I have to suffer the first night that I'm back and YOU get until next week?!"

"I know and its because I'm better than you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I got my ways."

"Sure you do."

"Want me to try?"

"Does it involve your Alice?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll shut up."

"Thought so," Mikan smirked triumphantly as she knew that Masao was scared of her variety of Alices that she obtained in the past 2 years.

Mikan found her icy blue eye mask as Masao left her room to let her change. She got dressed up and slipped on her ice mask. She had a baby blue halter top with rhinestones on it with loose black jeans and her Alice controlling devices were shining silver. They made her look decorative with shining silver rings and earrings.

'_Perfect,' _she thought to herself as she climbed out her window to meet up with her brother. As she went, she thought of how lucky she had her cousin and four besties.

**xXx**

**Ending Notes: How was this chapter? Do you like it, hate it, love it, adore it, or feel indifferent? Please click the green button down below to comment it. Leave a review please! I love to know what you think about it! And who's finer in One Tree Hill- Lucas, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, Jamie…? I adore Jamie to no end because he's a little kid (: But I think Lucas is reaaaaal fine. Haha. Skills and Mouth are tied for second, only because Nathan is married to Haley (; I don't like married men. Haha. REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! And thank you SO much to all who have reviewed. (: **


	4. Missions, Missions, and More Missions

_**All this Suffering  
**_**By xAvenging Angelx**

_**Missions, missions, and more missions**_

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

**xXx**

Her hair flowed in the direction of where the wind blew. She had her arms crossed against her chest as she leaned against the Sakura tree. The female had been in that position for at least 10 minutes, just waiting for her debriefing with her older brother. Feeling a presence that was too strong to belong to an animal or insect, she instantly knew who it was. She smirked to herself as she chided, "My, my, you're late, older brother."

"Not my fault that you waited out here longer," Persona shrugged with an it's-your-own-fault look.

The brunette straightened her back from the slouching position that she was in previously as she hissed and shot daggers at the boy, "You're the one who told me to get ready early!"

"Well, since when did you listen to me? Never! So it wasn't MY fault that you finally took my words seriously for the first time ever," smirked the white masked man as he stuck out his tongue in a very uncharacteristic manner, but Mikan was already used to seeing the other side of Persona. She growled in reply, but did not speak of anything else.

"Whatever, now for Black Cat," the brunette crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She wasn't very keen on waiting for him… She was an impatient child indeed.

The older of the two scoffed, "BURNT. You had NO comeback for that. For once in her life, the Ice Princess is burned. Ironic isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "And he's supposed to be the mature one…"

Persona glared at the girl, but it had no affect to her, seeing that Mikan was always used to receiving that infamous glower since she was just a wee child. She bit out coldly, "Whatever. If you keep looking at me that intently, just take a picture why don't you? It'll last longer. Besides, where's that stupid person that has to be on the mission with me? He's taking so Goddamn long."

"What do you want with me?" a voice asked, a little ticked off.

"Manners, Black Cat," Persona tsked as he continued, "Black Cat meet Ice Princess, Ice Princess, Black Cat."

"Hn," the Ice Princess barely let on that she even cared that Natsume was standing there as Natsume asked, "Tch. Won't she stand out in all blue?"

Mikan thought, 'don't act like Mikan, don't act like Mikan…'

Persona shrugged, as he said, "Not my problem with what she wears."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here! And get down to business. And if you have a problem with what I wear, deal with it and don't whine like a baby," Ice Princess snapped as she threw a glower at cat boy.

"Harsh as always… Mission is to retrieve the disk from AAO. There are 100 members guarding the disk containing all of the information of the Alices in the world. If you were lucky you'd only have to eliminate two or three and get out safely and without notice. Two hours… Starting now," the man in the black and white mask handed out the information before fading away into the darkness of the night.

"Tch," Natsume said as Mikan followed him as they jumped from tree to tree, searching for the AAO warehouse.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Mikan hissed at Natsume as he tried to jump out of the protective shadows and expose himself as soon as they found the warehouse.

"What do you think?!" Natsume sneered.

"Let me guess, trying to commit suicide?" Mikan hissed at him as she kept a fist on his pitch-black shirt.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Natsume snarled as he tried, but gave up on struggling out of Mikan's strong grip. It awed him on how strong this girl was. Honestly, did this guy live in the early eras where it was popular for the boy to be all macho and the girls to be the damsel in distress? Tch. If she was in the dangerous ability class, of COURSE she's going to be strong.

"Just wait…" Mikan said as she crouched down on the grass, just outside the building.

"When do you think AA will show up?" a man asked.

"I don't know, we should've expected them by now," the second voice spoke.

"I guess they--!" Mikan attacked that man without a sound as Natsume went for the second.

It was too late since the second one screamed, "THEY'RE HERE!!"

"Let's go," Natsume turned his back on the warehouse before the people dressed in black came running out. Think of penguins because that was what they looked like with their monotone black and white attire.

"Wait, what about the disk?" Mikan asked as if Black Cat was stupid.

"I have it," Natsume spoke as he flashed a shiny object in front of Mikan.

"That's not the disk," Mikan said dully with a roll of her eyes as Natsume shot her a glare for someone had defied the great Natsume Hyuuga. The boy was so full of himself.

"Then what is it?" Natsume asked with a hint of malice behind his tone.

"A decoy," Mikan spoke through gritted teeth as she punched the man behind her.

"How do you know?" Natsume inquired as he burned the men that crept up behind Mikan. Oh, the boy had a heart for destroying the enemy for his comrade. That would be on the headlines of tomorrow's newspaper: Stoic Boy Helps Partner In Crime.

"It's too easy, so the disk must be located deeper in this place. And people call me stupid," Mikan explained in a slow tone that was usually used for the specially challenged as she grabbed Natsume's hand and pulled him up into the roof as they looked down at the confused men. The roof is like this ledge thing where people are higher up and can look down at other people, but it's in the same room.

"…" Natsume grunted as he heard the men shout out.

"It's right there," Mikan pointed to this glass case that held a shimmering golden disk. Men surrounded the prized possession in every corner, but knowing Natsume, he would try to burn every single one of them, steal the disk, and run for it… Which was his plan to the minuscule detail.

"Well, that isn't inconspicuous at the least," he grumbled before he tried to jump down from the roof in order to commence his stupid and juvenile plan. Mikan already calculated what he was about to do and she reacted quickly.

"Hold up, Black Cat," Mikan grabbed his arm and tolled him back up.

"What is it now?" Natsume gritted his teeth. He was getting tired of Ice Princess outsmarting and outmaneuvering him. He fell for the decoy and he was the reason why the AAO knew they were there. He was getting a little too sloppy for his liking.

"They'll see you, let me do it," Mikan said in a determined voice.

"Yeah… They definitely won't see you in all your blue and jewelry," Natsume said sarcastically, "Mean wile, I blend in with the night and they'll see me… Right. Right."

Mikan chose to ignore that comment as she jumped down the roof and landed on the floor without a sound and as graceful as a swan. She quietly and stealthy worked her behind the scenes action as she stole the disk and made her way back up into the roof.

"See, no one saw me," Mikan proclaimed proudly as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Natsume grumbled, as he got angry that he was out-done by a girl. A girl that barely was heard of until now… Oh how wrong he was on her being unknown. Well, at least he was knocked down a peg or two, which is pretty good because his ego was huge enough.

"Hold on…" a male voice called out as a shadow leaped out in front of them.

"And who are you?" asked a very disgusted Natsume. Didn't he suffer enough humiliation for the night?

"So the infamous Black Cat forgot all about little old me, Reo," the male with purple hypnotic eyes as Mikan cringed when she heard his name.

"Reo," Mikan and Natsume spat out as the hot-tempered boy threw a fireball at the purple-eyed freak.

The man jumped at the right moment, but was too late since Ice Princess threw ice daggers at the man and formed a cage of ice around him. He tried to activate his Alice, but Mikan's first discovered Alice nullified it. The only thing that ran in the purple-eyed monster's head was: Fuck. He desperately tried to get out of the cage by banging against the ice, but… Ice didn't break that easily, unless it was thin. Mikan wasn't that stupid.

He glared at Ice Princess as he snarled, "I've heard about you, Ice fucking Princess. This time I've underestimated you, but next time… I will beat you and you will suffer Goddamnit!"

Ice Princess began to walk away from the man with a smirk. Before she officially disappeared, she blew him a mock kiss as she left her departure words, "Later asshole."

The girl decked out in all baby blue tugged Natsume up into a tree and they silently worked their way back to Alice Academy. Memories of what had happened reeled in Natsume's mind, not able to comprehend what had gone. He was the best agent of the Academy, but seeing this girl's actions… He knew that he was replaced. It should've been a good thing, but he refused to let a girl do the protecting of the Academy students. She was a GIRL for crying out loud. It was the man's job to watch over them. Psh, male chauvinist, isn't he?

"Back so soon," Persona stated as Mikan tossed him the disk. He was speechless on how quick he's little sister is when on missions.

"I'm going to go sleep," Mikan yawned as her response back to her older brother.

The older male understood why she had to go so soon because of her sleepover thing and the time difference between America and Japan must've been a shock to her body so she must have had jetlag. He waved her off. Waiting for the girl to disappear, he smirked at his favorite pupil and commented, "Interesting girl, huh Natsume?"

"Why should I care about her?" Natsume asked with an air of iciness surrounding his tone of voice.

"She outdid your best. Not many can accomplish that," Persona spoke in an eerie tone. Natsume took note of the underlying compliment that Persona had given him and shrugged at it.

"What the hell?! Why should I care bout that girl?!" Natsume mumbled to himself as Persona turned his lips to form his signature smirk that he usually gave to people.

Unknown to Natsume, he had heard he had said and decided to leave the man without a singly comment. As he departed, a small high-[itched voice screeched the Cat Boy's name. A slim body was jumping up and down with her arms waving wildly for dear life. Her raven black hair was bouncing up and her crimson eyes cast Natsume an annoyed glance.

"Aoi, what are you doing at this time of night?" Natsume sighed as he walked over to his sister that finally came back 2 years ago.

She placed her thin arms at her hips as she glared at Natsume with the Hyuuga crimson red eyes. She was quite scary when she wanted to be credited to the cold trait that probably ran in the Hyuuga family.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"You went on a mission and didn't tell me!" the girl huffed in indignation. Didn't her brother realize that she worried about him? He was the only family member of hers that was alive and he treated his own life carelessly.

"Are you my mother or something?" Natsume said in a teasing way as he fluffed his little sister's hair in affection.

"No, I'm the sister that hasn't seen you in over 5 years and I want to make sure I'm not going to lose you again!" Aoi Hyuuga said with a fire of determination in her set of beautiful eyes. Natsume rolled his eyes, but he didn't protest or push the young girl away when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She took hold of his wrist and tugged him back to the dorms.

**xXx**

"How was the mission?" Hotaru and Masao asked at the same time the second that the tired girl walked into her room. They were perched on Mikan's bed and sipping lukewarm herbal tea.

"Whoa! How'd you two both get into my room?!" asked a tired brunette with her eyes widen in surprise. Even though Masao did this whole "surprise Mikan by sitting on her bed" every time she went off to a mission, she never got used to it. She peeled off her eye mask as her mind tried to function, but sadly couldn't from her fatigue, making her shock still evident.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

The baka gun hit Mikan's head thrice as Masao sweat dropped. He would never understand the relationship between Hotaru and his cousin… It was just so weird!

"Dummy, you gave both of us your keys to your room and why didn't you wake me up when you left?" Hotaru stated stoically that Mikan almost didn't hear that the question she had asked was one that showed Hotaru's affections for the girl.

"Still… You don't need to surprise me like that and I didn't want to interrupt your sleeping," Mikan sighed as Masao handed her a cup of warm hot chocolate.

"But you let Masao stay awake? It's 2:00 a.m. … 5 hours till we go to school," Hotaru stated, before finding that her scolding had lulled her best friend to sleep. Between music, being rocked, Mikan Sakura had to be different and one of the only things that can get her to go to sleep was hearing her best friend's voice admonish her. She was unique for certain.

Hotaru and Masao smiled to each other knowingly as Masao saw lights flashing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Masao asked Hotaru angrily.

"For your fan club, I'm going to get a lot of yen for that picture!" Hotaru said with an obvious 'duh' in her tone of voice.

He retorted, "But I could just tell everyone that the Ice Queen knows hiow to smile."

She snorted, "Yeah. And pray tell me… Who would actually believe you?"

He glared at her and admitted his submission to the Hotaru Imai who outwitted him with a, "Touché."

Hotaru smirked at him and stated; "I won."

Masao rolled his eyes at her statement, but didn't comment to it because if he did, Hotaru and him would get into an argument and the girl would crush him in the debate. Instead, he helped Hotaru lifted the sleeping brunette gently to make sure when Anna, Nonoko, and Surmire woke up, they wouldn't find anything suspicious.


End file.
